Dream About Me
by The Marauders
Summary: WAFFness strikes again! Sister fic to "Dream To Me." A sweet little songfic about (Suzuhara) Misaki and Kotarou. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I own no angels!

AN: This is a songfic to "Anthems of a Seventeen Year Old Girl" by a Canadian band called Broken Social Scene. 'Tis a loverly song and I recommend it most thoroughly.

**Dream About Me**

By Moony

Misaki made her way through the park by the stadium, her hands buried in her trouser pockets and earphones in her ears. At 17, she was widely considered to be the world's best Deus, if not at least in the top five, and she would often travel to foreign competitions when she could afford to be out of school.

She'd just arrived back home and was taking a stroll in an attempt to fight off jet lag. She'd hardly slept at all on the plane the night before. Or was it that night? Her mind reeled; time zones were too confusing.

She sighed, finding a stone bench and taking a seat, reaching down to scratch absently at her leg. Music resonated in her ears, and she tapped her foot to the slow beat of the song.

Ringo had helped her pick out songs from all over the world that could be used for different tactics on the layer, and she tilted her head, trying to catch some of the lyrics in the English song. She had picked up more than the usual high school amount of the language in her travels, but the singer's soft rhythms were still tricky to decipher. She closed her eyes, listening closely.

_Used to be one of the rotten ones_

_And I liked you like that_

_Now you're all gone_

_Got your make-up on_

_And you ain't coming back_

"Misaki?"

She stirred, pulling the earphones off and resting them on her shoulder. Kotarou stood across from her, smiling.

"Oh, Kotarou!" She breathed a sigh. She hadn't seen him since before summer break, and she'd been hoping to run into both him and Tamayo before she had to rocket off again. Summer was her busy time. She nodded when he gestured to the bench and he took a seat.

Somewhere along the line in their friendship he'd switched to using "Misaki," but "Misakichi" had never really caught on with him.

"Tamayo and I watched you on TV. You were spectacular." Kotarou said, watching her expression. She'd grown her hair out and in the evening light he swore he could see eyeliner on her lids. Her cheeks bloomed in a red blush, accented by the glow of the setting sun, and she scratched her cheek, shaking her head modestly.

"No, it was a messy tournament. Hikaru only got one clean KO."

They were both silent for a moment, there being not much to say. Kotarou looked away, biting the inside of his cheek and Misaki sighed, hearing the muffled song from the earphones on her shoulder.

_Used to be one of the rotten ones_

_And I liked you for that_

"When do you leave again?" Kotarou asked, and Misaki shrugged half-heartedly.

"Next week, I think." Her gentle voice sounded exhausted.

"Ah."

_Now you're all gone_

_Got your make-up on_

_And you ain't coming back_

"You're famous, you know. I saw you in a magazine, too. You looked nice." Kotarou's tone was wistful, traces of a vague attempt at sounding cheerful hanging from his words. Misaki turned red again, but she was used to it by now. She'd always been flattered when it was Kotarou complimenting her, hadn't she?

_Bleaching your teeth_

_Smile like a flash_

_Talking trash under your breath_

"Do you enjoy it?" He asked, and Misaki blinked. "I mean, living this way. With everyone cheering for you?"

She looked up, meeting his gaze, and frowned, slightly. Kotarou reached up and rubbed a thumb against her forehead, trying to smooth out the creases. Misaki was never meant to frown.

"I don't know," she admitted, leaning into his hand. He held it against her cheek. "I hate hotels. Whenever I'm away I can only think about you and Tamayo." He took his hand away and she turned to stare out at the stadium.

"You're allowed to. Think of us, I mean."

_Park that car_

_Drop the phone_

_Sleep on the floor_

_Dream about me_

"Misaki."

She turned again, her eyes meeting his once more, and felt him touch her hand on the bench. His grip was warm and he looked like he was about to say something, but she nodded.

"I know," She admitted, for a moment bowing her head to hide her blush. Then it struck her how silly it was, after all she'd been through, and with Kotarou. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, and she felt him relax.

"I'll be cheering for you," he promised.

_Dream about me._


End file.
